


The Art of Deduction

by willowgreenway2525



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deductions, Gen, Hudson - Freeform, John Makes Deductions, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft IS the British Government, Parent Sherlock, Parent!lock, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Makes Deductions, The Science of Deduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowgreenway2525/pseuds/willowgreenway2525
Summary: Sherlock and John are surprised when Mycroft forces an apprentice of sorts upon upon the detective to learn the great art of Deduction.





	

In all of our many adventures and mysteries together it has always been Sherlock and I. Sherlock has always been one to work alone, he is usually accompanied by his massive ego, which takes up most the space in our friendship. It was only in the one case Sherlock finally found himself matched in intellect.

Mycroft had promptly informed us of the time and place to meet him only an hour before our meeting, as this was Mycroft's usual manner.

The weather was dreadful, as it is most of the time in our great country. Sherlock was going on about reading the recent emails we'd received and swiping them away with the usual "Boring". Upon arriving I took my phone out of his hand and made about paying the cabbie. Sherlock went on ahead, no consideration really for waiting.

Mycroft sat ridiculously straight backed in his tea room. The paper was stretched out to cover his face and he lowered it upon the sound of his younger brother's entrance.

"Ah, Brother dear, so glad john made you come."

"I am an adult, I make my own choices on who I entertain with my company." Sherlock huffed as he unbuttoned his jacket to sit without invitation.

"Right then Mycroft, why exactly did you summon us?" I asked. Truth be told I was starting to tire of the two brother's consistently finding ways to ravage my nerves.

Mycroft motioned to a butler standing at the door and he left with a nod.

"This is government business, very hush hush. I would have attended to it myself if it wasn't for more pressing matters."Sherlock

"Yes yes running the government and all that. So what's the case then?" Said an impatient Sherlock.

"It's not a case, If you'd simply let me explain." Mycroft was irritated and I couldn't help but bite my amusement back at the ridiculous image of a younger Mycroft throwing a tantrum.

A girl entered then, quite young. Her hair was a bright shade of blue, electric even. She wore a uniform speaking to classy academies but the breast pocket of her jacket sported no emblem alluding to where.

"This is young Amelie Jones. A member of the MI-5 academy. She's excelled well beyond the others and we've decided-"

"We?" I asked.

"The government, thank you." Mycroft continued. "She will be a crucial asset to the team. She needs more though, before going into the force. Deduction, from the very best."

Sherlock made a face and snorted. "Was that a compliment?"

"Yes, consider it your Christmas present." Mycroft folded his paper and stood, buttoning his jacket efficiently.

"Mrs. Hudson has been notified of the arrangements." Mycroft said vaguely and turned to leave.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Sherlock was aghast.

"Well according to John's blog you don't do much talking to that poor woman."

"Hold on, what arrangements?" I asked, left behind as usual.

"Goodness John, Don't you ever pay attention? My dear brother is forcing his government 'assets' on me."

"For training." Mycroft said before exiting.

Sherlock and I both turned quite stunned to the straight backed girl standing just as she had been when she arrived.

"This is ridiculous. Did your brother just stick us with her?" I turned to the girl. "No offense of course."

"None taken." She smiled flakily.

"Yes, and with a school girl no less." Sherlock flashed his own fake smile at the girl.

"Good posture, It speaks to a good education but more likely judging by your brother's horrible posture yours speaks to a musical background. You tilt your head ever so slightly towards your chin. Violin, I'm guessing?"

Sherlock stood impressively still and the girl Amelie scanned him once again.

"When you buttoned your jacket you bent one elbow more than the other, out of habit? The titch in your fingers, impatient almost. It's also likely to be from addiction. With both your arm and your slight tremor I'm guessing I'd find needle tracks as well?"

"And what of my colleague?"

"Hands behind his back when he stands, never asked for a seat. Military, shoulder wound judging by how tense he holds one and not the other. Iraq?"

"Afghanistan." Both I and Sherlock said.

Sherlock rounded on her. She was even shorter than I but still had the courage to raise her chin a bit as Sherlock paced around her, vulture like.

"You'll not make any noise, only observe." Sherlock went for the door. "I don't tolerate annoyances, especially not annoyances from children."

She followed behind to the cab. She had a single trunk waiting for her at the entrance and instead of letting the cabbie put the meager luggage in the boot she herself heaved it and shut the compartment carefully before effectively cramming herself into the cab with us.

Mrs. Hudson did in fact know of the guest and had arranged for the young Amelie to stay in the boiler room within her own apartment. Mrs. Hudson took to the new guest with relief and was currently chatting my ear off about the new arrival as I typed this most recent entry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sincerely for reading this chapter of The Art of Deduction. Tune in next chapter for more instances in which Amelie and John deal with Sherlock's incredible arrogance.


End file.
